CHANCE OF LIFE
by Asi-N
Summary: Ia mau melakukan apapun, demi uang. /"Kesepakatan?". "Ya, aku ingin kau tidur denganku. Aku akan membayarmu per minggu berapapun kau minta." RnR?/Warning: Gaje, Lemon, Lime, dan sejenisnya. Gak suka, Klik back.


Yo minna! Saya kembali dengan anime dan karakter yang beda, ini adalah fic request dari "Ve-chan". Dan juga dengan Rate yang bisa dibilang paling rumit!

**CHANCE OF LIFE**

**Pairing** : Zorro x Robin

**Genre **: Angst

**Summary** : Ia mau melakukan apapun, demi uang. /"Kesepakatan?". "Ya, aku ingin kau tidur denganku. Aku akan membayarmu per minggu berapapun kau minta." RnR?

**Disclaimer** : _Eiichiro Oda _selamanya tak tergantikan walaupun hayat sudah gak di badan.

**Rate** : M for Mature Scenes

**Warning** **: (Bagi yang dibawah umur 17+ saya peringatkan untuk kembali kehalaman sebelumnya, atau saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Dosa ditanggung masing-masing!)**

_Enjoy~_

Disebuah ruangan berisik oleh dentuman musik yang diiringi jeritan wanita-wanita nakal dibawah kelebat kampu warna warni yang membuat para lelaki ingin tidur bersamanya. Tak ada batas, tak ada larangan ataupun peraturan yang menghalangi mereka untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Malam semakin liar, namun semakin tak ada yang peduli dengan sepasang manusia yang sedang bercinta disetiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Tampak seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus dengan topi jerami yang selalu dipakainya dengan nafas terengah-engah sedang menghadap kelangit-langit ruangan. Sebuah kepala perempuan berambut pendek tampak asik bergerak-gerak dibawah perutnya. Tak jauh dari sana tampak seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan sang lelaki bertopi jerami tersebut, nafasnya pendek pertanda mabuk, tangan kanannya yang panjang menjalar memasuki celana hitam panjangnya yang khas, bergerak seirama dengan gerakan wanita berambut pendek tersebut.

Namun suasana yang jauh berebeda terlihat disalah satu bar yang dibuat memanjang dengan kursi-kursi setinggi pinggang wanita dewasa, seorang lelaki bersurai kehijauan dengan rokoknya yang berada diantara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, rokok yang hanya dihisap sesekali olehnya. Mata gelapnya membuat kesan wajah dingin dan datar pemuda tersebut semakin bertambah dingin. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Hei kau! Jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu. Kau lihat? Tak ada satupun wanita yang mendekatimu sedari tadi." Seorang bartender yang asik membolak balik minuman racikannya mencoba menggoda pria tersebut. "Coba lihat, wanita berambut hitam itu. Kau mau aku memintanya untuk tidur denganmu?"

Dikejauhan tampak seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan baju yang hanya bisa menutupi sepertiga tubuhnya. Wajah putihnya tampak ditutupi oleh sedikit riasan yang biasa digunankan oleh seorang wanita malam untuk menggoda para lelaki kesepian yang merindukan sedikit sentuhan dari mereka.

"Baiklah. Apa dia masih baru?" Lelaki berambut hijau tersebut balik bertanya kepada sang bartender.

"Hahaha. Kau sangat pintar menilai seseorang. Dia masih baru, baru masuk hari ini." Sang bartender berkata dengan santai sambil melayani pelanggan lain.

"Aku suka itu. Suruh dia ke ruanganku secepatnya. Aku tertarik." Lelaki tersebut berkata dengan sedikit seringaian diujung bibirnya dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah Roronoa-sama."

Manusia-manusia yang mengotori dirinya sendiri masih asik menikmati permainan mereka masing-masing. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, untuk sekarang mereka hanya meyakini bahwa kenikmatan yang mereka terima sekarang akan menghasilkan lembaran-lembaran uang yang bisa menopang hidup mereka untuk selanjutnya.

"Robin-san. Kau mendapat job pertamamu. Pemilik diskotik ini, aku yakin dia akan memberimu banyak tips. Jangan kecewakan aku." Tiba-tiba saja sang bartender yang berbicara dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Roronoa-sama' tadi membuyarkan lamunan seorang perempuan berambut hitam kelam yang disarankannya kepada Zorro. "Cepatlah, dia tak akan menunggumu lama."

"Hn. Aku kesana 1 menit lagi."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Robin untuk mencari ruangan yang dimaksudkan oleh sang bartender. Hanya perlu menaiki tangga dan memasuki ruangan satu-satunya yang berada dilantai dua tersebut. Ini pengalaman pertamanya melayani laki-laki yang mencari kesenangan diatas penderitaan banyak wanita, namun hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melunasi semua hutang yang ditumpuk oleh ayahnya. Ini kesempatan satu-satunya untuk mempertahankan rumah yang susah payah dibeli oleh ibunya. Ini pilihan terakhirnya, walaupun harus menjual harga dirinya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tanpa jawaban akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk meminta izin masuk. Masuk ke 'Gerbang Neraka'.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Ia sedikit berteriak diakhir katanya.

"Ya, silahkan." Suara didalam ruangan tersebut akhirnya terdengar. "Silahkan lakukan apa yang kau inginkan sebelum kau melepas 'kegadisanmu'. Aku tunggu dengan senang hati."

"Apa maksudmu tuan? Aku tak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan."

"Aku tahu kau masih gadis. Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya? Perkenalkan, aku Roronoa Zorro."

"Roronoa-san?" Robin mengulang nama lelaki tersebut pelan. "Ya, aku memang masih gadis."

"Panggil saja aku Zorro, aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu." Zorro kemudian duduk diranjang king size yang berada dikamar tersebut sambil menyulut rokoknya. "Duduklah disini. Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan sebelum aku tidur denganmu."

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau hanya tidur denganku. Aku akan membayarmu per minggu berapapun kau minta." Zorro mengucapkannya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

"B-baiklah. Apapun yang kau mau, tuan. Eh, Zorro-san. Aku Nico Robin. Panggil saja aku Robin."

"Jangan terlalu kaku, lakukan apa saja yang kau mau sebelum kita mulai, Robin-chan."

"A-aku sudah siap."

Suara desahan memenuhi ruangan kedap suara tersebut, peluh mereka menetes deras. Tak peduli dengan pendingin ruangan yang dihidupkan dengan suhu terendah. Suasana semakin memanas karena desahan yang tek berhenti keluar dari mulut sang wanita. Membuat sang lelaki semakin bersemangat mengeksplorasi tubuh wanitanya. Zorro masih asik melumat dan menciumi setiap inci tubuh Robin. Mulai dari wajah putihnya menuju bibir lembut yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan manis.

Zorro menggigit pelan bibir Robin yang membuatnya memberikan sedikit jalan untuk Zorro memasukkan lidahnya yang panjang. Zorro mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih Robin, sedang kan Robin yang telah terbuai oleh pesona lelaki didepannya hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti semua yang Zorro lakukan, mengalungkan tangannya keleher tegap sang lelaki. Sudah 10 menit mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sama, membuat pasokan oksigen milik Robin menipis. Ia memukul kuat punggung tegap Zorro hingga memaksa Zorro melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Bibirmu sangat manis." Zorro mengusap sisa saliva yang keluar selama ciuman panas mereka. "Buka bajumu, nona."

Robin hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Zorro, ia membuka perlahan baju pendek-super pendek-nya didepan Zorro. Dengan sedikit gugup ia meletakkan bajunya dikepala ranjang tersebut. Dengan sedikit tarian _striptease _yang dikuasai oleh Robin, ia mencoba mendominasi permainan dosa ini. Ia membuka satu-persatu kancing baju Zorro dan setelah selesai ia menanggalkan celana hitam panjang Zorro dengan cepat.

"Kau pandai dalam menggoda, Robin-chan." Zorro mendorong Robin menuju ranjang empuk berukuran king size nya, membuka bra yang masih menutupi payudara besar Robin. "Besar."

"J-jangan katakan seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu Zorro." Wajah Robin memerah, ia merasa malu saat bagian yang bisa dikatakan tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun, sekarang menjadi tontonan seorang lelaki yang baru ia kenal kurang dari 1 jam. "Aaaahh!" Robin tersentak saat Zorro tiba-tiba saja meremas payudaranya dengan liar. Lalu Zorro memainkan kedua puting Robin secara bersamaan, membuat Robin meremas sprei ranjang tersebut.

"Berputarlah. Aku ingin posisi kepalamu dibawahku." Ucap Zorro sambil membuka celana dalamnya yang sedari tadi sudah terasa sesak. "Juga, buka celana dalammu. Aku ingin kita bermain cepat."

Lagi-lagi Robin hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatan Zorro tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Belum lama ia memutar posisinya, ia merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sesuatu yang besar dan hangat. "Uh.. kau sangat hangat Robin. Hhhh.. lanjutkan-hmm." Zorro meracau karena perlakuan Robin yang mengulum lembut kejantanannya. Tak mau kalah, Zorro juga melakukan hal yang sama pada vagina Robin yang terlihat basah dan sexy.

Ia menjilati bagian terluar kewanitaan Robin hingga ia dapat merasakan sesuatu gundukan kecil seperti kacang, klistoris Robin.

"Ummmhhh..!" Ia menggigitnya pelan dan membuat Robin tersentak kaget dan tanpa sengaja memperdalam masuknya kejantanan Zorro kedalam mulutnya. Zorro melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia memperdalam penjelajahan lidahnya kelorong kewanitaan Robin. Sedangkan Robin mengulum lebih cepat kejantanan Zorro. Lebih cepat, hingga..

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan setelah mendapatkan klimaks pertama mereka. Zorro menenggak habis seluruh cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaan Robin, dan Robin terpaksa menelan seluruh sperma yang keluar dari penis Zorro yang tertancap terlalu dalam ke mulutnya.

"Slurrrrp. Ahhhh..." Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah setelah mendapatkan sensasi yang ternikmat dalam percintaan.

"Ini belum selesai. Cepatlah telentang, aku menginginkanmu secepatnya." Zorro memerintahkan Robin untuk memperbaiki posisi mereka. "Baiklah, siap ataupun tidak aku akan memasukkannya."

"Aahhhhhhhhh!" Robin tersentak kaget karena merasaka sesuatu memasuki kewanitaannya dengan kasar. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diselangkangannya. Ada sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari sana, darah segar. "S-sakit."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tahanlah sebentar. Jika masih sakit, pegang saja punggungku." Zorro kemudian melumat bibir Robin untuk meredam desahan mereka. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan dada besar Robin .

"Mmmmh.." Robin meremas kuat punggung Zorro, ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Ini sakit, dan lebih sakit saat mengetahui bahwa ia tak perawan lagi. Namun rasa sakitnya tak berlangsung lama, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari punggung Zorro, kemudian mengalungkannya kepundak sang lelaki.

"Sudah tak sakit lagi? Baiklah, saatnya permainan." Zorro mendorong lebih dalam kejantanannya dan memaju mundurkannya secara teratur. "Kau sangat sempit, sayang."

"Ahhh.. ahh..." Robin terus mendesah karena perlakuan Zorro padanya, tak ada lagi sakit yang ia rasakan, sekarang hanya kenikmatan. "Lebih cepa-aahhh-t Zorro. Aku tak tahan lagi."

"Kita baru mulai." Zorro sedikit mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!" Akhirnya Robin klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, ini sangat melelahkan. Namun Zorro belum mendapat apapun.

"Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku." Lalu Zorro mengulum bibir Robin dan tangannya yang masih setia mempermainkan payudara Robin dengan cepat.

"Aah- aku menyukainya Zorro. Lanjutka- nhhhh."

"Tidak selamanya kau dibawah, berbaliklah." Zorro menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar dan membalik posisi mereka. Tampak sedikit raut kecewa diwajah Robin yang baru menikmati permainan. "Masukkan secara perlahan."

Zorro memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan saat lorong kewanitaan Robin perlahan memijit batangnya yan mengeras. "A-aaah. Kau sungguh sempit." Kemudian Robin menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar semua kejantanan Zorro memasuki miliknya dan kemudian bergerak secara perlahan dan teratur.

"Aaah-aaah-aaah." Desahan mereka semakin menggila seiring gerakan pinggul Robin yang semakin cepat. Keringat menetes deras dari pelipisnya, pendingin udara lagi-lagi tak berfungsi untuk saat seperti ini. Mereka semakin menggila dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya masing-masing.

"Robin-ahhhhh!"

"Zorro-san! Hhhhh!"

"Bagus, panggil namaku-uh. Terushh-kannh!"

"Aku tak tahan lagi Zorroo-hhh!"

"Aaa-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" akhirnya mereka klimaks secara bersamaan. Robin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas dada bidang Zorro dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia sangat merasa kelelahan, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Tanpa sadar, ia tertidur diatas dada bidang Zorro dengan posisi penis Zorro masih didalam kewanitaannya. Sedangkan Zorro? Dia hanya menyeringai puas untuk malam ini.

'_Mendapatkan seorang gadis memang menyenangkan'_, batinnya sambil melepaskan kejantanannya dan menyelimuti Robin dengan selimut putihnya yang ternoda darah sang wanita.

Malam semakin larut, semakin menggila pula manusia-manusia kotor yang tak takut akan dosa mereka. Tak ada lagi batasan bagi mereka, karena hanya dengan ini mereka bisa meneruskan hidupnya. Bagi mereka, jika mereka bisa mendapatkan uang dengan memuaskan diri sendiri, tak ada yang salah. Walaupun itu adalah mulut buaya, sekalipun gerbang neraka mereka akan menantangnya. Demi uang.

Fin : 25 Januari 2014

Pojok author:

Maaf kalo nih fic gaje. Bikinnya buat saya jadi keringetan! *ngelap jidat. Rate M emang sulit, _fiuh._

Dan juga ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom OP, saya mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan saya.

**FLAME NOT ALLOWED!**

Review please? ^^


End file.
